In recent years, high integration of semiconductor memory devices has been in progress. As one method of the high integration, a three-dimensional memory device has been developed. A cross-point memory of a three-dimensional stacked type has been proposed as a candidate of the three-dimensional memory device.
In the cross-point memory, it is difficult to form lead-out sections of word lines and bit lines and form contacts without increasing the area of the lead-out sections.